An Unexpected Dride Away
by Jemerald Goldie
Summary: Alvin's home alone and he goes outside to end up in a tangle with a root. He gets taken away from a stranger and wakes up somewhere very surprising... CGI version. Rated T for mild blood.
1. A Drive Away

Alvin angrily scribbled his pencil across a blank piece of paper. "I hate math." He muttered. Simon shrugged. "Sorry, Alvin. But it isn't my fault you are behind in it." Alvin didn't answer. He just kept scribbling on the paper, feeling frustrated. "I swear, I've been stuck on this problem for like… 3 hours!" Simon groaned. "I showed you how to do it five million times! Do I really have to again?"

Alvin glanced at his brother with a look that meant 'yea, duh.' Simon growled. "Ya know what? I think I'm gonna take a break! Ask someone else!" Alvin blinked as Simon stomped out of the bedroom. Alvin growled. "Fine, well I don't care, because I don't need your help!" He yelled out to Simon.

"Hey, everyone! Come out to the living room for a moment, will you guys?" Alvin heard Dave request downstairs, and without hesitation Alvin immediately raced down. He would do anything to get away from his math.

The Chipettes were hanging out on the couch, and Theodore sat down by Rylie besides them. Simon was on the coffee table, watching Dave expectantly. Alvin joined the Chipettes and Theo and waited for Dave to continue on what he wanted.

"Alright, we have to go and record a song-" Immediately everyone started chattering excitingly. Dave clapped loudly. "Hold on! I'm not finished." Everyone stopped talking and listened in. "Sorry Alvin, but since you are behind in math-" Alvin knew where this was going, and he gaped. "What? You can't record a song without me!" Dave sighed. "Sorry, but you brought it on yourself. I expect you to do your homework while we're gone, and to do your best." Alvin crossed his arms and stared at his feet, getting some teasing from Brittany, who earned a glare from the red clad chipmunk.

Dave interrupted Brittany's remarks. "We won't be gone too long, hopefully…" He stared at Alvin with a serious face. "Behave yourself." Alvin huffed and didn't answer. Dave turned to Rylie and jokingly stated, "Rylie, you're in charge," Rylie wagged her tail and barked, earning a few giggles from Eleanor and Theodore.

Dave put on his jacket. "Let's go, guys; we don't wanna be late." Alvin watched them all go sadly. Dave shut the door behind him and drove off with the others. Alvin turned to Rylie, who eyed him closely. "Do your math!" She ordered. Alvin groaned and placed a pillow on his head. Rylie jumped by Alvin and threw the pillow off of him. "Do your math!" She repeated. Alvin mumbled some words under his breath before heading up the stairs. He slammed the bedroom door shut and hopped out the open window.

Alvin looked around and saw the apple tree that his raccoon friend Rickety Rock lived in. _Might as well have some fun… _Alvin raced to the tree Rickety lived in and climbed up. "Rick?" Alvin called, looked around. In a few minutes, he realized the tree was empty. He sighed in disappointment and turned away.

The red clad chipmunk slid down the tree to the ground and started to walk back to the house. He yelped as he felt something wrap around his leg. He turned and saw a tree root. He growled impatiently. _I swear, this is the fifteen millionth time this happened to me…_

Alvin reached down to claw at the root, and resulted in cutting himself. He winced as fresh deep red blood dribbled down from his paw and down on the ground. He whimpered as the root tightened. "This… always… happens to me… WHY ME!?" Alvin cried out and tugged harder. He stopped tugging when it felt like his leg was gonna break off. Tears blurred his eyes and red liquid smeared down his leg and around on the dirt.

Alvin turned to the root and tried clawing it again desperate and raged. He angrily shredded it furiously, not caring about the red liquid flying around him. Alvin tore at the dirt that surrounded the root, furious that it wouldn't come lose. Not able to break apart the root made him even more raged. Alvin growled and ripped the root out of the ground, causing blood to splatter all over the place. Alvin immediately grabbed his sore leg and held it tightly. He winced as the pain kicked in.

Alvin stood up, attempting to walk, but then fell back down again. "Great. Just great." He muttered.

Alvin lied on his back and stared at the sky. He slowly closed his eyes, and started to drift off to sleep until it happened. Alvin gasped in surprise as a net flung over him and he was carried off. He screamed in pain as his bloody leg scraped against the sharp net, resulting it with a deeper scratch. The net that Alvin was in was tossed inside a truck and a human drove off.

Stunned, Alvin looked up in shock at the person. The person wore a black mask, which freaked out the chipmunk even more. Alvin, more scared than ever in his life, shook himself. _I gotta have courage… I gotta get out of this net... _Alvin tried to use his teeth in breaking a string, which didn't change a thing. _It's been forever since I last 'sharpened' my teeth… _

Alvin, no matter how much he didn't want to, slowly fell asleep.


	2. Winner

Alvin eventually woke up and he looked at the man, who was driving still. Alvin moaned when he realized his leg hurt a lot. "Hey… you." The man turned with a shocking glance at the chipmunk. Alvin continued. "Who do you think you are, and where do you think… you're taking me…"

The man pulled over immediately. He jumped out of the car, went to the other side to the passenger seat, took the net and ran to… the bank?

Alvin had no clue why he would be at the bank, but he just watched the man's every move. Alvin's eyes widened when the man knocked some people out before trying to get a ton of money. He opened the net Alvin was in, and the red clad chipmunk went flying out on the man's face, hissing, scratching, and clawing. The man screamed in terror and shock and grabbed Alvin before fearfully tossing him away.

Alvin shook himself out before walking casually to the man. "Ya know, you can't run from me." Alvin said with a smirk. "I know where you live!" The man's eyes widened and he was walking backwards as Alvin got closer. Alvin pretended to have a thoughtful look. "Well, that is, I _will_ know where you live soon. At the police station." Alvin took his phone he had in his hoodie and opened it, calling 911.

The man yelled loudly and kicked the phone out of Alvin's paws. Alvin glared at the man in annoyance. "EXCUSE me, I was about to make a call…" Alvin ran to get his phone back, but the man got it first. He picked it up and dialed a number that Alvin didn't know. The man started speaking… some other language that sounded like jibberish.

Alvin climbed up the man and started tugging on his mask. The man yelped and tried to keep his mask on. "GET OFF, filthy rat!" The man yelled. Alvin chuckled. "Haha, filthy rat… that one is so familiar!" Alvin tugged even harder and eventually the mask went flying in the air. The man tossed Alvin off his shoulder and onto the ground. Alvin looked up and saw the mask… falling straight towards him.

Alvin gaped and stood up to run, but his leg felt like it was on fire. The mask fell on top of Alvin, and he started crawling around. If you watched it outside of the mask, it would look as if a ghost controlled it. The man didn't see the mask fall on Alvin, so he freaked out when he saw it move.

He grabbed a crowbar and attempted to hit it, but Alvin threw the mask off and into the man's face, blinding him for a moment. Alvin attacked his face again, trying desperately to get his phone back. "Give me my phone!" He hissed threateningly. The man picked Alvin up and threw him hard on the ground, knocking the breath out of him. The man smiled. "Looks like you've lost."

The man carried Alvin's phone in his hand, and he started speaking to Alvin. "Now I can call all my pals over from the warehouse, and we'll take all the money in this rigged bank! Then we'll take you and get even MORE money! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH-" The man stopped. "Why are you smiling?"

Alvin, still smiling, gestured to the phone. "Look at the dialed number." The man stared at the phone and realized that it had dialed 911 and the cops heard everything and were on their way to the bank. The man yelped and dropped the phone. He ran to the door in the back, paused, then looked at Alvin. "You got lucky, rodent! I'll be back!" The man jumped out the door and raced away.

Alvin chuckled. "Yea… I'm really scared."

After a long police inspection, and Alvin telling them the whole story and where the man was headed now, he had his phone and was trying to call Dave, but the phone died. "Ugh! Stupid phone!" Alvin muttered and he started to ask people if he could lend a phone. "Uh… excuse me; I need to borrow a phone please?" Alvin said in the most polite way he could to a boy. The boy widened his eyes and screamed. Alvin covered his ears in agony. "Ow! It stings!"

The boy stopped screamed and started blabbing about how much he was a fan of Alvin. Alvin groaned in frustration and annoyance. "What's your name?" Alvin asked the boy. "D-Daren." The boy answered. Alvin nodded. "Okay, Daren, do you have a phone I can borrow? It's urgent." Daren nodded and handed him a phone. Alvin lifted the object and placed it down on the counter. He dialed Dave's number and waited.

"Dave? Yea, I'm at the bank…" Alvin flattened his ears as Dave started freaking out once he finished his story. "Dave… calm down! I'm fine! I just need you to pick me up…" After reasoning, Dave finally came and brought Alvin home.

"So, have you learned your lesson?" Dave asked Alvin. He groaned. "Yes, sadly, I have…" Then Alvin smirked and whispered to himself, "…not. That was fun…"

**Thanks for reading! Please review to tell me your thoughts of this story! I'm out!**


End file.
